Letters to the Nation's family: AmericaAlfred
by kkman57
Summary: Based on The Real Howsewife's and The Next Generation of Hetalia, you can send letters to Alfred's family and see what is there life like living with a Nation.
1. America's Family

America's Family

* * *

**"Hello everyone, I am America's wife Marcie Willow, I am here to repesond to your questions, here what you need to know about me.**

**Name: Marcie Willow- Wife of America/Alfred**

Age: (Human Age) 23

Gender: Female

Hair: Light Green short hair

Overall look: Brown eye's, Yellow Cocktail dress and Black high heels

Height/Weight: Tall and Chubby

Personality: I'm a bit bipolar, and very much aware of that. When I'm stressed (both physically or mentally) I become pessimist, violent, and crazy (laugh in a sea of blood crazy. ex- she has no trust in humanity or society, or herself.) Though when I'm not stressed I can be clueless and slow- I love to laugh and act a bit childish. I'm headstrong and chooses not to keep my mouth shut most of the time. In times of need though, I can lie perfectly.

Talents: Killing when needed

Job: ?

Family:Alfred,

Step-son/nephew: Alec

Daughter: Kenna.

I used to have an older sister, Patricia but she passed away several years ago due a strange disease.

Friends: The Allies and There wifes (Minues Englands wife.)

* * *

**Alfred's children **

* * *

**"Sup, this is Alfred's son Alec Jones. I will answer you questions with all the respect that it earns."**

**"Heres my info.."**

**(Stepson)**

**Name: Alec Jones**

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Hair: Blonde flat hair

Overall look: Brown eyes,Blue T-shirt, black jeans and Yellow and green sneakers

Height/Weight: Tall and skinny

Personality: I'm a rebellious teen who seek out out at night and goes to compete in underground fighting. I have been kept from nations affairs for most of my life, having only Fletcher as a friend and an occasional visit from Maria.

Talents: MMA (Mixed Martial Arts)

Friends:

Mo'Nique

Fletcher (Germany's son)

Maria (Austria and Hungary's daughter)

Family: I have a deep resentment towards my father and have a hard time accepting Marcie as my step mother. Since my real mother past away years ago. I also doesn't like to talk to his half sister .

I don't like Marcie because she is just trying to erase my mother, specially since both of them looked pretty alike. My father didn't grieve too much after my mother passed away and quickly looked for a replacement. I have told Marcie multiple times that she isn't my mother so I shouldn't listen to her.

Despite not wanting to become a stereotype, I inadvertently became one when I had an 'accident' with a human girl named Mo'Nique Smith that resulted in her pregnancy. Despite her wishes to terminate the pregnancy I convinced her to keep the baby. When the baby was born in the most absolute secret manner I comprehend that being his child and therefor grandson of America, he'll be immortal, so I offered the mother to bond with him so they could be immortals, witch she accepted for her sons sake. Unfortunately due to my fighting habits and the secrecy surrounding the whole situation we broke up and she left, taking my son.

I sunk into a depression and continue being a rebel without cause. One day I finally hit rock bottom and I decided to quit fighting and aboandon my parents to find 'my' family, but that day I was arrested by my father and his men. I was offered either go to prison or to get involved in nation matters once and for all. I reluctantly agree and used his connections to find my son and Mo'Nique. Right now she works as my bodyguard and I try to see my son as often as I can without rising suspicion.

I dislikes Kenna because he thinks that she symbolize the treason of my father toward my mother.

* * *

**"Hi everyone this is Alfred's daughter Kenna Jones here to reply to your qestions, YAY!"**

**Name: Kenna Jones**

Age: 5

Gender:Female

Hair: Curly Blonde Hair

Overall look : Blue eyes, Pink sunflower dress and Baby blue flats

Height/Weight : Short and skinny

Personality: I'm bubbly, usually happy and perky but I'm the type to keep to myself because I'm a quiet person and a bit shy.  
While I don't mind others starting conversation with me, I wouldn't start conversation unless I had a definite subject to talk about or something to say because I'm not one for small talk.

Talents: Dancing

Family: Loves them both Dearly

Friends: Cyrillus 'Cy' (Belarus's son)

Zoya (Russia's daughter)

* * *

**"Hey this is Mo'Nique Smith, here only to answer questions."**

**Name: Mo'Nique Smith**

Age: 14

Gender: Female

What Nation is she from: America

What Nation does she fight for: America

Hair: Straight Blond hair

Overall look: A tall young woman, with dark green eyes and medium length hair. The usual uniform for bodyguards. Otherwise, she wears a white, long sleeve shirt, dark green shorts, and white sneakers.

Height/Weight: Tall, average. About the same height as Alec Jones

Personality: Before I met Alec I was your average teeenage party girl, but after our son was born I become more mature for my age as I took on the responsibilities of being a single parent when I left Alec.

Talents: MMA, cooking, cleaning, taking care of children.

Job: Alec's body guard

Weapon: Sword

Family:  
Alec- A friend, but not someone I would want to be in a relationship with again.  
Kenna- A nice girl who needs more friends.  
Noelle- A close friend  
Alfred- A friend who she is loyal too  
Marcie- A nice woman, who she is slightly wary of befriending

Friends: Alec, Noelle, Kirsten, Alexander, most of the younger humans

* * *

**(Alec's and Mo'Nique's child)**

Name: Alphonse Faust Jones-Smith

Gender: Male

Age: Eight months

Overall look: Blonde, blue-eyed baby with a tiny birthmark in an odd shape on his shoulder.

Personality: Cheerful and giggly, he enjoys listening to music with his aunt Kenna.

Family: His mother Mo'Nique, his father Alec, his aunt Kenna, his grandparents Alfred and Marcie.

Friends: His family, Noelle, any other children from the Nations

* * *

**"Hello, this is the great Noelle Ragantz, here to answer to your awsome letters!"**

**"Here's my cool info!"**

**Name: Noelle Ragantz**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

What nation is she from: Jamaica

What Nation does she fight for: America

Hair: Brown dreadlocks in a ponytail, down to mid back

Job: Kenna's guardian or bodyguard

Overall look (Eyes & include clothes, but you don't have to be super detailed about it): Dark brown eyes, and brown skin. Wears green tank top, and black army pants with a yellow belt and black combat boots. In a formal event, she wears a long green sleeveless dress.

Height/Weight (just say tall or average, and chubby or skinny): Tall, skinny.

Personality: A cheerful prankster, I love jokes-but I'm not always good at telling them. Loyal and trustworthy, I can carry out dangerous missions with practiced ease. I Hate being serious, will try to make others laugh. Tomboyish.

Talents: Great at cooking, fighting, at making others laugh. Multilingual, can speak almost every language except tribal ones.

Weapon of choice: .9 mm handgun, and an AK-47. (too specific?)

Friends: America, Canada, the Bad Touch Trio, England, both Italys...everyone's wives/girlfriends/boyfriends/husband and children

Kenna

Alec

Marcie

Boyfriend: Javier Hernandez (Cuba's son)

Why do I like him: he's funny, his looks, the fact that he's good at pranking, and that he is overall a really nice guy to be around.


	2. Maybird

To Marcie:  
Do you like hamburgers as much as your husband?

To Alec:  
Which martial arts do you do specifically in MMA? Also, do you specialize in any weapons?

To Kenna:  
What kind of dancing do you do?

To Mo'Nique:  
Do your parents know about Alphonse, or Alec?

To Noelle:  
Have you ever been to Trinidad?

From,  
Maybird

* * *

**From Marcie:**

Yes I do, I always love to make him some too. In fact I am teaching our daughter how to make hamburgers so she can be a great griller. My son-in law on the other hand...Well he proclains that he is a vegan, so he gets sick when he eats meat.

* * *

**From Alec:**

Well the most basic's that I usuallyBrazilian Jiu-Jitsu. My personal favorite is using Musangwe it's a fighting style I learned while I was in Africa for the summer. My uncle Matthew for some odd reason is teaching me Wen-Do. Even though it's basically a womens fighting stlye, but It's ok to spent time with my uncle.

I uselly dont like to use weapons often, but if nessessary I use my 9mm. pistol, it was my moms pistol. She left me this when I was 4 when she died.

* * *

**From Kenna:**

Well I really like to dance alot of Latin like Mambo, Rumba, Bolero, East Coast Swing, Rumba, Samba (ballroom dance), and Jive. But my most favorite danceing stlye is Salsa!

I love to dance in Salsa, my friend Zoya finds it weird that I like danceing to that and Cyrillus 'Cy' is always hiding everytime I want to try a dance move with him. He always turns red and leaves angerly.

* * *

**From Mo'Nique:**

After I decided to keep my son I told my parents about what happend, I told them about the baby, but I feared that if I told them about Alec then they would try to sue Alec's dad so I told them I was drunk at a party and I don't know who is the father could. My father was very dissapointed and upset. He threw me out of the house without any remorse.

I lived on the streets for a few days without telling Alec, but when found me covered in dirt and mud. He knew that something went wrong with my family. So he immeditly offered me a place to stay. That's how I got the apartment at the time.

* * *

**From Noelle:**

Oh my God yes and it was wonderful, the first time I went there is was with Javier's family it was intresting to see the small villages and the people.

Javier even took me to the Trinidad and Tobago Carnival it's an annual event held on the Monday and Tuesday before Ash Wednesday, and is well known for participant's colorful costumes and exuberant celebrations.

Everyone was dress in these werid clothings and they did a dance called "wining". What shocked was that the performers dragged me and Javier to the dressing room and made us dress in there clothing. I was a little embarrased, because it showing too much of my legs and stomach and people were stareing at me, but I did have fun danceing with Javier. So I guess you can say that it was an intresting night.

* * *

**From the family of Alfred Jones**


End file.
